Amor Inesperado
by xXxBibi-chanxXx
Summary: Em uma peça no Kaleido Star, Sora tem uma declaração de amor de uma pessoa inesperada. Quem será essa pessoa? Leia e Descubra! [Não eskeça a Review please!]


Legenda:

Nome do personagen fala.

"bla bla bla" pensamento do personagem.

(bla bla bla) possivel comentario da autora doida XD

_"bla bla bla" _ Peça (axo q isso deu pra perceber neh? p

* * *

Era mais um dia no Kaleido Star, todos se encontravam na sala de treinamento.

Leon estava repreendendo Sora por ter errado um passo de balé que parecia ser simples.

Leon - Mas você é muito desastrada mesmo. Nem consegue fazer um simples passo como esse.

Sora - Ah, me desculpe 'Senhor Perfeição' mas eu nunca fui boa no balé, mas eu pelomenos sempre tento fazer o meu melhor!

Leon - Só que esse seu melhor está péssimo! Como alguém como você pode ser a Estrela do Kaleido Star!

Sora abre a boca para revidar, mas é interrompida por Yuri que entra na sala para dar o aviso de que Carlos queria uma nova peça feita pela Mia e que ela deveria estar pronta em apenas 3 dias.

Com o recado dado por Yuri o treinamento é encerrado e todos se dirigem para a sala de almoço menos Sora, Mia e Anna, que vão para a Sala de Carlos para saber como ele desejava que a peça fosse feita.

Quando as três chegaram à sala do chefe Mia bate na porta e as amigas entram na sala.

Mia - Carlos nós estamos aqui para saber como você deseja que a peça seja feita. Só para ter uma idéia para começar a fazer.

Carlos - Muito bem. A peça deverá ter Romance, Aventura, um leve drama e um toque de magia. Acha que consegue fazer?

Mia - Sem problemas! Em três dias essa peça ficara pronta!

Carlos - Ótimo! Agora podem ir almoçar. Eu recomendo que você comece hoje mesmo a fazer a peça.

Mia- Claro! Agora nós já estamos indo.

Carlos - Certo.

Com isso elas se dirigem à sala de almoço e lá mesmo começam a discutir sobre como seria a nova peça. Depois de muitas idéias esquisitas, sem sentido e complicadas, elas terminam de almoçar e saem da sala chateadas por não terem conseguido ainda uma boa idéia pra começar a peça.

As três amigas vão para o quarto de Mia para poderem continuar a pensar em uma idéia para a peça. Depois de alguns minutos, Sora parece ter uma idéia.

Sora - Já sei! E se você fizesse a peça baseada no conto da "Bela Adormecida"?  
Anna- É isso Sora! Vai ficar perfeito! Vai ter tudo o que o Carlos tá querendo!

Mia- É mesmo Sora! Vai ser perfeito!

Sora- Sim agora só precisamos construir a historia baseada nesse conto!

Mia - Certo. Acho que já tive uma idéia.

Mia vira para a tela do computador (pra quem não sabe ela tava sentada na cadeira do computador...XP) e começa a escrever alguma coisa. Algum tempo depois Mia manda algo imprimir e da pra suas amigas lerem.

No papel estava escrito:

"_Titulo: A Princesa Amaldiçoada._

_Uma princesa e um jovem que havia sido encarregado de ser seu guardião eram bons amigos, mas um certo dia uma terrível bruxa coloca uma maldição na princesa._

_A maldição era que se a princesa aos seus 16 anos espetasse seu dedo em uma rosa escarlate ela iria cair em um sono profundo até que seu grande amor lhe desse um beijo apaixonado._

_A princesa que já tinha 16 anos sem querer espeta seu dedo na tal rosa e cai em um sono profundo._

_A bruxa faz o possível para impedir que o guardião da princesa a salve ordenando ao seu aliado que era o príncipe do reino inimigo lute contra o guardião da princesa. Os dois começam uma feroz luta de vida ou morte, mas o guardião da princesa sai vencedor ao enterrar sua espada no peito do príncipe. (nessa hora o príncipe cai do trapézio e tem uma forte luz vermelha pra ninguém perceber que ele cai em um trampolim e sai da peça.) Com a derrota de seu adversário o jovem guardião consegue chegar até a princesa e lhe da um beijo apaixonado a despertando do sono e assim derrotando a bruxa._

_A princesa e seu amado guardião se abraçam e se olham apaixonadamente como se fossem se beijar novamente. (nessa hora tem um show de luzes e fumaças e a peça acaba)"_

_**Princesa: Sora **_

_**Guardião: Leon**_

_**Bruxa: May**_

_**Príncipe: Yuri**_

Sora - Mia, essa historia ta perfeita!

Anna -Muito boa mesmo Mia!

Mia - Isso ainda é só uma base de como será a peça. Que bom que vocês gostaram! Agora eu só preciso colocar os detalhes! Mas isso em 2 dias eu faço numa boa!

Sora - É isso ai! Agora vamos comemorar! o/

As três ficam conversando por um tempo pensando em como a peça ficaria boa depois de todos os detalhes prontos.

Elas vêem um filme juntas e cada uma vai para o seu quarto, pois elas precisam dormir para no dia seguinte terem mais um dia de treino.

No dia seguinte depois do treino Mia foi falar com Carlos sobre a peça para saber se ela seria a provada. E ela foi.

As amigas ficaram muito felizes. Mia começou a organizar os detalhes da peça quem em 2 dias ficou tudo pronto.

Dois dias depois todos já estavam se preparando para a peça que ocorreria em 2 semanas. Todos estavam animados e determinados. Trabalhavam duro para que tudo saísse perfeito.

No ultimo dia de treino, Sora e Leon foram treinar sozinhos no palco para ajustarem alguns detalhes.

Sora - Acho que vai dar tudo certo não é? Todos estão se esforçando bastante.

Leon - Sim. Se você não falhar.

Sora - Por que sou sempre eu a pior heim? O que você ainda tem contra mim?

Leon - Nada. Não tenho nada contra você.

Sora - Pois não é o que parece! Eu tento ser educada com você, manter uma conversa direita e você só me trata com frieza e vive cobrando demais de mim! Tem uma hora que isso cança sabia?

Leon - ...eu sou sempre assim.

Sora - Comigo você é diferente. Vamos combinar uma coisa.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

Yooo! Aki estou eu com mais uma fic!  
soh que dessa vez de Kaleido Star (axo q isso jah deu pra perceber neh? Sorry XD)

Espero que v6 gostem dessa fic! e espero q tenham gostado da outra tbm...a de Naruto p

Bom...agora eu jah vo indo! 

Faça uma escritora baka feliz! deixe uma Review! XD

Bye 


End file.
